


Lighting Up The Skies

by squidgie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: There's an autumn storm raging outside, and Will realizes that Nursey hates it.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Lighting Up The Skies

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: Any, any, autumn storms.  
> Not Betaed!
> 
> Update: Now with gorgeous artwork! Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067054>

The first big storm of the school year was spectacular, producing lightning every few seconds. And even if Will couldn't see the storm raging outside, the light spilled in through the window and caused tall shadows to loom heavily across the room. Will _loved_ storms. Not when he was out on a boat, mind you, because time out on the water in a storm was dangerous. He'd known just how dangerous it could be the first time he helped pull fellow fishers from the angry sea.

But from the safety of being inside? The only reason he hadn't dragged their bunk beds next to the window was because of an unhappy Nursey who was adamant about leaving them where they were.

There was a blinding flash of light that _had_ to have landed somewhere nearby (Will secretly hoped it was the LAX bros house), followed by a shockingly loud roll of thunder that shook the windows. "Unplug, Nurse," he ordered as he pulled his laptop's power cable from the wall.

Another roll of thunder rattled the window, but he didn't hear Nursey stir below him. "Nurse?" he called down.

When there wasn't a response, Will leaned over the side, expecting to find Nursey on his laptop or phone, with his fancy noise-canceling headphones fitted snug over his hears. But what he found instead was Nurse, laying quite stiffly, not moving except when the thunder announced itself through the window.

"Nurse?"

Another bout of lightning and Will watched a grimace plaster on Nursey's face, followed by a shake when the thunder rolled through.

"Nurse?" he said again, except this time a little quieter as he climbed down. Nursey seemed to be in a bit of distress, and Will didn't want to add to it. "Hey," he said as he kneeled next to his roommate. "Nurse? You okay?"

"I fucking hate-" Nursey started, then shuddered just a bit as thunder seemed to roll through the entire room. "Hate this," he finally said.

Will thought back to years previous. They'd been caught in storms at the Haus many times in the past, and Nurse had handled it. Seemed apathetic, even. "What's going on that this bugs you?" he asked as he put a hand around Nursey's bicep. "Wasn't a problem in the past."

Green eyes focused on Will and seemed to almost bore right through him. "Yeah, well, I was either in the dorms by myself with a bottle of Xanax, or here with - you know - Shitty or Lardo or Rans and Holster. So I was medicated." When Will shook his head, Nursey added, "You know - the people who used to smoke weed?"

It all seemed to fit then. Everyone who smoked had graduated. Will rarely partook, so he hadn't noticed.

"You got any Xanax?" he asked.

"No," Nursey replied. "Didn't get it refilled before the semester started."

" _Nurse_ ," Will said. After squinting through another bolt of lightning and then a subsequent lengthy roll of thunder, he asked, "You want to call in a refill, and I can get it?" Even though it was late, there had to be a 24-hour pharmacy nearby.

Nursey shook his head. "Too late for that," he said, his voice quiet, defeated.

Will sighed, then let go of Nursey's bicep. "Scooch," he said, then stood up, grabbed his pillow, and then clicked off the lights. When he returned to Nursey's side and found he hadn't moved, he physically pushed him. " _Scooch_ ," he said again, and pushed Nursey until he was closer to the wall, then put down his pillow and raised the comforter to climb under.

"Dex? Wh- What are you doing?" Nursey asked. He winced as the lightning outside announced another ruckus of thunder.

"Being a nice guy," Will said. Besides, whatever they'd been doing lately felt less like teasing and more like flirting. Will was pretty sure, at least, so why not take a chance?

Once he was situated under the covers, Will put an arm around Nursey's shoulder and pulled him close. Nurse ended up laying halfway on top of Will. It was a welcomed weight, even if Will was slightly uncomfortable. At least he was wearing sweatpants and hadn't kicked them off yet like he usually did before going to bed. But the thin t-shirt he wore did nothing to prevent Nursey's five o'clock shadow from scratching through the material.

They lay quietly as the storm raged outside. Nursey finally dragged one of his legs over Will's and pulled himself closer with a free hand that landed at Will's waist.

The thing was, it wasn't awkward. For all their arguing and bickering that they'd done over the first couple of years, that all seemed to have slipped away at the start of their junior year, replaced with an almost Ransom and Holster level of communication. 

And then he felt Nurse against him. Not fully hard, but there was something there. If Nurse moved his knee any further across his thigh, Will would be found out as well.

So when the silence stretched between them, Will took a deep breath and decided that maybe this was something else they were on the same page. He leaned down gently and first inhaled the light coconut scent of Nursey's hair, then dropped a chaste kiss on the crown of his head. "Go to sleep, Nursey," he said, then squeezed Nursey's shoulder.

Nursey was no longer shaking. Will felt it first, then saw, as Nursey raised his head. He knew he was blushing to the tips of his years, but the darkness kept that secret.

Before he could say anything, Nurse's eyes fluttered shut and he closed the distance between them. His lips were smooth and tasted a bit like the vanilla chapstick that Nursey always had. And when Nursey's tongue darted out, Will tasted the toothpaste that they shared. The harsh mint flavor of the fancy mouthwash Nursey always bought. The slightly wooden taste of the pencil Nursey always chewed as he wrote.

Nursey pulled away, and Will couldn't help but chase him, stealing one last kiss before Nursey put his head back onto Will's chest and held onto him tightly. "Thank you," he whispered and then relaxed into Will's body.

And though he was hard for the rest of the night, it was the best night's sleep Will had since coming to Samwell.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Lighting Up The Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067054) by [ArtbyDenois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtbyDenois/pseuds/ArtbyDenois)




End file.
